Steal You Away
by Ookami-hanyou Sarah
Summary: What if Kyoko never heard those damning words from Shoutaro's lips and she remained the loving and selfless Kyoko from the beginning. Will Ren notice the girl and plan to steal her away from the undeserving Fuwa. Rated T for future possibilities...
1. Chapter 1

Steal You Away

**A/N: I've written this with inspiration from the Randy Rogers Band song Steal You Away. I don't own Skip Beat! Or any characters or original storyline. **

**Ch. 1**

Kyoko enters the dark apartment complex bone tired and too exhausted to even make it to her room. Before she even lands on the couch sleep envelops her and she surrenders to her dreams.

Kyoko finds herself back at hamburger hill by that little stream in Kyoto and the feeling of nostalgia nits her in waves. Kyoko follows the sound of laughter and clapping and finds her younger self looking on in awe as Corn flies. He lands safely on his feet and young Kyoko cheers.

"Again, again! Go higher!"

The older fairy prince shakes his head sadly and lifts his hand up to the sky looking at it through his spread fingers.

"I wish I could but my father's wings are too big, every time I try to fly higher I get knocked down." Young Kyoko begins to cry and Corn pats her head in comfort, through her tears and hiccups she replies.

"Maybe not now but when you grow up you'll not only pass your father but fly much, much higher! I just know you will!"

The prince's face changes to determination and he gives Kyoko a soft look and ruffles her hair fondly.

"Your right Kyoko-chan."

Young Kyoko looks up at the darkening sky and turns to Corn sadly.

"I have to head home now, I'll see you tomorrow won't I?"

The boy nods his head in confirmation. Kyoko beams and waves goodbye as she runs off into the forest. Dreaming Kyoko watches the boy watch young Kyoko long after she's disappeared. He reaches his hand up to the sky again and spreads his fingers out looking at the yellows and pinks the setting sun has created through his fingers. Then smiles confidently as he clenches his fingers into a fist.

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan." When he's done surprisingly he looks over to the dreaming Kyoko and she swears he looks up at her and sees her. He gives her a beaming smile then speaks.

"You're gonna be late."

The shock jolts her out of her dream to memory lane and she jumps into a sit up position. Her long black hair a scary mess she dreads tackling and she feels gross. Looking at the Darumaya uniform she passed out in, wrinkled from tossing and turning in her sleep and smelling of sake a customer had spilled on her. Kyoko glanced at the modern wall clock and read the time.

_'4:25 am... I'm going to be late!'_

She quickly discards her Darumaya uniform and takes a two minute shower then dons her 7/11 uniform, her first job everyday. She looks at herself in the mirror and makes a face. Her eyes have dark circles under them from the three to four hours of sleep she's been getting trying to juggle the multiple jobs she keeps to keep the expensive apartment Shoutaro picked out. Lately he hadn't been around, she knew when he came by because his favorite foods would be gone from the kitchen and in front of the TV. They always seemed to miss each other but his fame was growing as a hit singer and she understood. Today when she had a chance she would try to bring him take out from her second job which happened to be one of his favorite places. She makes it to her job in record time and misses being late by a hair. The day drags on but after her second job she has an hour before she has to go to Darumaya so she rushes to the industry studio Shoutaro would be at today. The crowd in front filled with fan girls shouting and cheering for Sho has grown she notices and it takes her some time to push through. The guard allows her through, and she leaves the disapproving cries outside. She finds Shoutaro with his manager in his dressing room. They look like they were having an important discussion but it gets dropped when she knocks. His manager, Shoko as she recalls her name regards her with a sort of sorry, remorseful look but she ignores her and focuses on Sho. He gives her a bored look until he notices the bag of food. She beams at him and sets the bag on the table which he generously rips into.

"I brought you something as well, Shoko-san." Kyoko hands her a medium sized container and Shoko takes it and thanks her then leaves to give them some privacy.

"I watched your new music video the other day, it was so well done and your acting was so believable!" Sho raises his head from the food long enough to breath and reply.

"I'm number two on the Best Entertainer of Japan Board now, only under that Tsu-baka actor guy. But it won't be long now and I'll knock him off that pedestal."

Kyoko smiles at his never ending confidence and charisma. Time to stroke his ego.

"Your so right, I bet he's not even that tall, he probably has hidden platforms in his shoes to make him look that tall." Sho laughs at that and looks at her pleased to hear such things about his rival.

Shoko knocks and peaks in.

"Sorry Mogami-chan but Sho has to be in a recording in fifteen minutes." Kyoko nods her understanding and stands.

"When will you come back to the apartment so I can stock back up on your favorites?" Sho shrugs his shoulders and replies.

"I don't know maybe next week, I'm gonna be busy with my new LP." Kyoko raises her hands.

"No worries, come by when you can it'll all be waiting." He gives her a curt nod and she leaves making her way to Darumaya. Shoko returns to his side and heaves a heavy sigh.

"She is such a good girl, won't you cut her some slack and tell her she can get her own place and get rid of that ritzy place, she looks exhausted. Does she even know you've been staying with me." Sho looks up at her with a not again expression plastered on his face.

"Like I said a minute ago, that apartments my secret getaway. I'm keeping it. And Kyoko followed me freely if she doesn't like something she can just go back home." He puts on his headphones dropping the topic from going any further. Shoko shakes her head disapprovingly but corals him to his next recording test.

Kyoko patiently waits for the elevator to take her back down to the ground floor. She smiles to herself so happy that she got to spend some time with Shoutaro no matter how short. She begins to hum one of his latest hits, a love song she's really grown to love. The bell chimes as the elevator opens, Kyoko steps aside as a few blushing and giggling business women brush past out of the elevator. Kyoko goes to step inside but stops mid-step at the threshold. There before her stands Japan's charted number one entertainer, Tsuruga Ren. The doors closing chime goes off and his arm reaches out holding the impatient door back. He looks at her with a gentlemanly smile.

"Are you getting on?" His silky voice asks with a hint of amusement Kyoko picks up on and she recovers.

"Yes, thank you." She steps forward and the doors close behind her, the elevator begins it's decent.

"No problem." Ren replies.

_'Definitely no platforms.' _Kyoko thinks measuring the guy up.

"I think I've seen you around here a few times, you kind of stick out around here. Who are you always delivering to?" Kyoko thinks about his words and looks down at her second jobs uniform. Bright yellow with red trim, quiet an eye catcher in a crowd of business people and high class celebrities.

Kyoko stands tall and looks into his dark brown eyes confidently.

"Sho Fuwa."

"...Fuwa?" He looks at her with slight confusion, after another few seconds he pulls out his phone and Google searches.

Somewhere Sho sneezes and mutters about not catching a cold.

Kyoko barely keeps her jaw from dropping.

"Oh okay, he's under me in the charts right now. We're in different agencies and talent sections so I don't hear much about him, plus I don't care much for the charts." He gives her an American-like shrug which confuses her momentarily. The elevator stops and she walks off at a loss. Ren gets off behind her and clears his throat grabbing her attention once more. She looks up at him her golden eyes searching his brown orbs and he smirks an uncharacteristic boyish grin.

"Till next time Mogami-san." Then he walks in the opposite direction. Kyoko looks after him then something clicks.

_'How'd he know my name?' _She looks down at her uniform her name tag still attached above her pocket. A slight blush plays across her cheeks. Her name coming from his lips running over and over in her mind. She shakes her head of such thoughts and chides herself. Shoutaro is the **only** man she should focus on. But an idea creeps in, maybe some research and reference materials on the enemy wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Ren smiles a genuine smile oblivious to the women around him swooning and blushing madly. He had been surprised by her clear golden eyes and though she did stand out in the crowd around him he would have noticed her anyway. She reminded him so much of his first love long ago.

**A/N: I'm really working on my chapters being longer this time around, unlike Black Water I have no idea where this story is headed it's just sort of writing itself. Please R&R comments are very helpful and encouraging. **


	2. Chapter 2

Steal You Away

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I got injured at work and I've been on the watch list for the past two weeks, so I couldn't sneak in my writing.**

**Ch. 2**

Kyoko snuggles into her lavish couch and begins the third movie starring Tsuruga Ren. Blowing her one day off in a month on the couch in front of the TV was not her original plan but the man was brilliant. Each new character was a completely different person and he tapped into that seamlessly, not to mention he is above handsome...godly maybe. Given his performance from the last movie, a romance she fought hard to keep her heart from picking up it's pace when she thinks that the man behind that character even acknowledged her existence. Being so awestruck with the last two movies she inwardly scolds herself.

_'This is for ammo against him, I'm a full supporter of Shotaro. This time I'll find some flaws.'_

She hears the front door slam and she perks up from her memorized position.

"I'm home!" Shotaro's voice announces from the entryway. Kyoko looks from the closed living room door to the now paused TV stopped on a rain drenched Tsuruga.

_'Not good.'_

She quickly picks up the remote and for once is happy for the complicated DVD changer that holds up to five movies at one time. Switching to Shotaro's newest LP that she had recorded to DVD the previous night, it starts back up at the guitar solo where she had left off just as the living room door opens.

"Oh you're home, didn't you hear me?" Kyoko shakes her blushing face.

"No, welcome home." She says thinking how close that was.

Sho shrugs at her welcome and glances over to his LP.

"It's okay, but it's not what I wanted. I'm number one in the music charts right now you think they'd listen to me." He says his tone growing more annoyed.

"I'm rebelling till they start listening." He says with a light pout. Kyoko smiles up at him, used to his childish behavior he only shows to her.

Shotaro picks up one of his first recorded music videos from the rack and moves over to the DVD player and Kyoko's heart jumps into her throat.

"Wait!"

Sho's finger stops in midair on the way to the eject button and he looks over at her both startled by her sudden outburst and annoyed at being told what to do. Kyoko gives him her best smile and walks over to him taking the DVD from his hands.

"Why don't we go to that new restaurant you wanted to try before, we never get to go out anymore. And I haven't seen you except for short visits."

"Eh...I just wanted to relax." Sho replies but his stomach growls giving him away. Kyoko lays in on thick with a puppy dog look.

"Please..."

Shotaro sighs relenting and Kyoko jumps for joy at both the time with him alone and averting being discovered for her treachery.

Crisis averted but her bank account is about to take a hit. She sighs inwardly, no make up kit this month either. They leave after Sho puts on his disguise but it doesn't do much since his good looks and flashy cloths still drew attention.

Ren scans the dim lighted restaurant. Cow print upholstery and gaudy cowgirl and cowboy outfits for the staff. He understands that Square One is a high end American burger place but it feels a bit over the top.

Celebrating the completion of his latest modeling job, his co-stars, key photography staff and of course his manager, Yukihito Yashiro all crowded into one half of the restaurant. The patrons though clearly starstruck by the crowd and company mainly kept their distance except for a few brave ones asking for autographs; which he gives with his best gentlemanly smile. His meal arrives and his stomach turns as the size of it and he inwardly groans. He glances up at Yashiro who knows all too well his bad eating habit about food. Yashiro raises a brow at him and eats one of his own french fries as a silent reply. Ren flashes a fake gentleman smile at him and Yashiro cringes a little. Ren hears the mandatory "Howdy!" yelled by the staff as a greeting for a new customer. He glances toward the door while absently chewing a fry but his motor skills cease to function for a minute and the fry falls from his lips.

The male to his well trained eyes is wearing a black wig and dark sunglasses but a flashy outfit with holes and chains very rock star-ish. Which he has no doubt this man's business is. But it's not the male that catches his eye. His companion with that ramrod straight posture and long though less messy black hair is the culprit of his undoing. She looks around clearly taking in the décor when she catches his gaze. Her golden eyes meeting deep hazel.

_'Is that a blush I see?' _Ren asks himself but all too soon a waitress obstructs their staring contest and the magic spell between them breaks. The waitress sits them as a small table still within view though sadly Mogami-san sits with her back to him but he grins all the same. He stares at her back for a while and watches her fidget in her chair.

_'Are her ears turning red?' _He thinks with amusement.

_'Oh she dropped her silverware!' _And he chuckles.

Yashiro clears his throat loudly bringing him back to his table and present company. The women all look flustered and lost in his no doubt unguarded smiles and mannerisms aimed at a certain girl. Yashiro gives him a goofy smile, thinking all kinds of silly things about his charge and the girl that could make the great Tsuruga Ren truly smile.

_'Damn, caught.'_ He puts his gentlemanly smile back on and goes back to work but he keeps a close eye on the pair. After some time he begins to see the full picture.

Kyoko and Shotaro walk into the American burger restaurant and even though it is dimly lit Sho keeps his glasses on. But she ignores his silly disguise and embraces the theme of the restaurant. The cow print and staff outfit send her imagination to the wild west with shoot outs and damsels in big puffy dresses in distress, and riding off into sunsets. But she snaps out of her imagination overload when her mind processes a set of deep hazel eyes resting on her gaze.

_'...Tsuruga Ren!' _The last scene she paused on pops into her head. Standing in the rain, his white shirt now see through. His black hair caked to his face and his eyes pleading asking the woman who he wronged to forgive his evil doings. Then she remembers that same man talking to her as an equal in the elevator. She feels her face heat up for a split second. It feels like everything falls away except the two of them but the waitress disconnects them with a cheery.

"Right this way, Y'all!"

The moment lost she's reminded who she's with and she intentionally puts her back to the man but the hairs on the back of her neck prove he is still staring at her.

Kyoko tries hard to ignore the feeling and she concentrates on Sho and the menu, the waitress telling them the days specials. She takes their drink orders and gives them time to choose. But all Kyoko can think about is those hazel eyes drilling holes into the back of her head willing her to turn.

_'Maybe it was rude of me to see him and not say hello... What if he's mad!? But we only talked briefly plus I'm with Shotaro! I can't walk up to The Tsuruga Ren and strike up a conversation nonchalantly, his number one rival! He'd send me packing back to Kyoto...' _Her head spins wildly. Sho brings her back from her thoughts and she moves too quickly to look at his menu, her silverware clattering to the floor. She quickly picks them up, the waitress brings their drinks and a fresh pair of silverware. Kyoko stays and bows slightly apologizing for the trouble. The waitress blushes and waves it away, while Sho sinks into his seat a little more. They giver her their food orders, Kyoko points at the first thing she sees having been unable to focus. Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck lessen a bit in intensity she focuses on Sho. Telling him about her jobs and the people she works with. What she thinks about his upcoming single and various other things to kill time.

Shotaro is his normal uninterested self, slumped in his chair trying to catch the eye of a pretty girl across the room. Until he hears her speaking about him but even then he does nothing but agrees.

Ren watches the pair discreetly and a crazy thought enters his mind he'd never thought about a woman before.

He noticed that they weren't holding hands or giving off any kind of being together vibe. If they were in a relationship his side was clearly lacking because he was boldly eying another woman. He didn't appear to be listening to a word she was saying, slouched over and looking uninterested. To his surprise she didn't seem to mind him ignoring her or checking out other women in front of her. Maybe they weren't a couple, childhood friends or it was a one-sided love on her part. His mind whirled with the possibilities. All he knew for sure was if she was talking to him and looking at him like that there's no way he'd be able to see or hear anything else but her.

One thought spoke louder than all the others in his brain the more he watched them.

_'I should steal her away.'_

Ren smiles as an idea crosses his mind and he grins. A few people from their party leave and he says his good-byes and good jobs accordingly. Waiting for the pair to finish their meal. He keeps company with some of the woman who gladly oblige for the chance to talk to him. Then he pointedly looks over at Mogami and Fuwa's table.

"Hey..." He leans in close keeping his voice low.

"Isn't that Sho Fuwa?" The women take the bait.

"Oh my god! You're right! I love his single 'Love Hurricane'! Lets go get his autograph!" His co-star says to her make-up artist searching for pens and note pads in their hand bags.

Shotaro perks up in his seat suddenly noticing the increasing number of women stalking toward him behind Kyoko.

"Shit." He throws some money on the table more than enough to pay for the meal.

"Sorry Kyoko, I've been spotted. Gotta run." With that he's out the door, a gaggle of women trailing close behind.

Kyoko though annoyed at the suddenness laughs at the scene. That's the kind of thing Shotaro always wanted, to be chased around by hordes of women. A wave of sadness surfaces but she pushes it away.

Ren leans toward Yukihito.

"I'm off the rest of the night right?" Yukihito opens his little black scheduler.

"Yeah."

Ren gives him a genuine smile, one he rarely sees.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow." He stands and makes his way toward the woman Yukihito caught him staring at earlier.

Yukihito smiles and inwardly fan girl squeals.

_'Gotta call President Takarada!' _He glances over at Ren's plate and scowls.

_'That little...' _His plate barely touched.

Kyoko sighs and resigns herself to going back to the couch with a tub of Cookie N' Cream when a hand rests on her shoulder. Connected to said hand is Tsuruga Ren.

Ren gives her a friendly smile and cocks his head in the direction of the door.

"Mogami-san, care for a walk?"

Kyoko gawks. _'I forgot about him!'_

"Tsu...Tsuruga-san, um I'm sure you have...

Ren silently cuts her off with a look he gives her.

"Do you trust me?"

Stunned she looks at his outstretched hand waiting to help her out of her chair.

Her mind races. '_You don't know him, how could you trust him!?He's the enemy!' _

She looks into his eyes and all those thought fall on deaf ears and they don't keep her from gently placing her hand in his.

**A/N: Once again sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**To answer a question from my readers:**

"**Will Kyoko still go into the acting business?"**

**I don't know if Kyoko will still join LME at this point, but I have an idea to introduce her into it if I get enough prompts to.**


	3. Chapter 3

Steal You Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

**A/N: I'm really happy this is getting such a good response! Thank you everyone for your support and comments.**

**Ch. 3**

Ren leads them out into the warm Tokyo night and the lights of the city seem brighter as he holds her hand a little tighter.

"C...can I have my hand back?" Kyoko asks quietly looking down too embarrassed to meet his eyes. Ren gives her a smile.

"Only if you tell me your first name." He replies leaning over in front of her to meet her flustered golden gaze.

She's quiet for a few more steps, then meets his gaze again, he gives her an encouraging smile. She blushes a little and he squeezes her hand and gives it a little swing.

"Aren't you embarrassed to be with someone like me?" She asks as she avoids another woman's curious look. Ren shakes his head.

"Not at all." And he gives the woman an award winning smile.

"...Kyoko. My names is Kyoko Mogami." She says unable to take anymore.

"Kyoko..." He says her name like he's savoring the taste and Kyoko blushes at the left out suffix and tone of his voice.

He does not let go of her hand though and she begins to get fidgety.

"Tsuruga-san can I have my hand back now?" She waits a moment but he doesn't respond or give her her hand.

"Tsuruga-san?" Ren looks at her then giver her an over the top smile and strangely Kyoko shudders feeling as though he disapproves. Ren looks at her expectantly as the wheels turn in her head and then the stop. Her face burning red.

_'No way I can do that, that's much too familiar!'_

Ren sees that she's uncomfortable and he sighs disappointed.

"You can use the suffix if it makes you feel better." He gives her an encouraging smile.

Kyoko's face which had returned to normal color, reddened at the familiarity. A few more paces and calming breaths and she was ready.

"R...Ren-san can I Have my hand back?"

Ren tried to keep his heart from speeding up at the small victory and the way his name sounded from her voice but he quickly realized that was a fight he was destined to lose. Ren gave her a genuine smile and Kyoko's heart skipped a beat. In the two and a half movies she had watched she had never seen such a heart stopping, mind melting expression from him and secretly she felt happy that he was showing it to her. Suddenly his hand didn't feel so uncomfortable and once again the world seemed to fall away around them. Until bright rotating lights, happy chatter, short bursts of screaming and the smell of fried food became louder and more frequent.

Kyoko unfocused from her Ren filled haze and takes in her new surroundings.

_'A fair!'_

Being someone who was constantly working or saving money she never had the chance to go or anyone to go with Sho being who he is. As she looks up at Ren with stars in her eyes he can't help but laugh.

"You guessed it." He says chuckling.

Her face lights up and the smile she gives him makes his mind go blank. As she pulls him by the hand she was asking release from he can't help but to give himself an inner pat on the back. At the entry kiosk she tries to pay for herself which he refuses to allow. Reasoning that he invited her so he will pay, she pouts but can't argue and he finds her reactions to be unbearably cute.

Luckily this was the last weekend the fair would be in town after a month long stay so it was less crowded which was always good.

It was all so new and exciting for Kyoko, sensory overload. The vendors yet out their games and show off the prizes hoping for customers and Kyoko scans over the various games and prizes until one prize catches her eyes.

A cute birdcage like pendent with a small pink jewel shining in the light inside the cage. She thinks about Corn tucked safely in his pouch in her purse, she could be his little sister. Kyoko looks up to Ren with a hopeful expression. Ren gives her a why not smile and they both step up to the vendor.

Kyoko asks the man happily.

"What do you have to do to win the pendent?"

The man turns to the prize and gives her a chipper smile.

"That's one of the more trickier shots you have to knock down all the bottles with only one shot, two stack in a row." The bottles are stacked, bottom layer three, middle layer two and top layer one. The toy gun fires a cork.

Kyoko pays for two corks and lines up her shot. The first one hits the top bottle which flies back into the safety net. The second cork flies into the middle of the second stack of bottles successfully knocking three of the bottles down. She congratulates herself on hitting any but it's not enough for the pendent and she feels a little twinge of annoyance for not being perfect at it. An old habit.

The vendor hands her a small stuffed whale as a consolation prize. As she examines the whale she hears the pop of the cork gun and bottles banging together as they fall against the netting. She looks up and the previous stack of bottles that was in front of Ren is no more. Ren releases a breath as he squeezes the trigger and the cork flies straight and true demolishing the second stack. He places the cork gun back into it's plastic holster and the vender hands him the pendent, giving him congratulations.

"Great shooting, man!"

Ever the polite man, Ren thanks him for the compliment. Ren gives Kyoko a victorious smile and dangles his prize in his hand. Kyoko stares in wonderment.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

Ren gives her a no big deal shrug and replies.

"Acting school."

Ren twirls his finger at her telling her to turn around and she shakes her head aggressively.

"But that's your prize!"

Ren holds it up to her face.

"What am I gonna do with this?"

Kyoko pictures him wearing it and she can't stop the laughter as it bubbles up. Ren rejoices in the sound of her laughter and her happy face.

"Why don't we trade then?" He suggests gesturing to the whale in her hands.

Kyoko looks from the whale to the pendent and it didn't really seem like a fair trade but he obviously didn't want the pendent.

He twirled his fingers again and this time she complied. She moved her long black hair as he wrapped the chain around her neck, connecting the clasp. The chain falls to the focal point and Kyoko drops her hair. Her face a tinge of pink as she thinks about his warm fingers brushing the back of her neck while he clasped the necklace.

Ren registered the sweet smell that permeated when she moved her hair and he noted the smoothness of her skin at the nape of her neck. Realizing his thoughts he shakes his head in disbelief at himself.

_'What am I, in high school? I'm behaving like a lusty preteen.' _

Kyoko turns back toward him with a shy smile.

"Thank you." She hands him the small stuffed whale.

"Thanks. What do you want to do next?" He asks looking at all the possibilities.

The smell of fried dough and sugar catches her nose and her stomach growls in reply as a boy with a plate and a large smile walks by.

"What is that?" She asks Ren as the boy walks by. Ren replies.

"That's a funnel cake, hot fried dough with powdered sugar. They're pretty good."

His repulsion for food momentarily forgotten they get a funnel cake and share it at the food court tables. Kyoko marvels at the new found food and Ren can't believe she'd never had one or even been to a fair before. And a part of him feels happy he'd done something she'd never experienced before.

As they sit there a few fans come up for autographs and Kyoko can't help but notice the difference between his fan base and Shotaro's.

Ren's fan base seems to be more adult, in both age and demeanor. Giving him both privacy and a choice to sign autographs, they would continue to follow his career either way.

Sho's fan base was mainly teenage to late twenties women who screamed like banshees and chased him down for autographs.

Somewhere Sho sneezes and curses whoever is bad mouthing him.

Kyoko glances down at her watch and her heart sinks a little at the late hour, she has work tomorrow. But since she's here there is one thing she really wants to do.

Ren finishes up the autographs in his normal polite manner and glances at Kyoko who's eyes are glued to the Ferris Wheel and he smiles at her innocence.

Once again remembering the little girl from his past. Why did she remind him of that little girl so much? The memory was fuzzy now. He only remembered bits and pieces now but her golden eyes and bright smile would forever stay in his heart. He shook his mind from the past.

"Wanna ride the Ferris Wheel next?"

Kyoko's eyes light up and gives a big yes nod excited. Ren chuckles at her cute antics and they start making their way over to the large ride.

Kyoko walks beside him but not too closely worried about being improper and too forward with the famous man.

Now Ren's nervous as he watches her hand swing back and forth in motion, wanting to hold it again. They walk in semi-comfortable silence both over aware of the other.

They wait in line and Kyoko and Ren make a game of people watching as they wait. Both trying to ignore the fact that couples are all around them and are the only people in this line.

When there turn comes Ren hands her into the glass enclosed four person bucket and they sit opposite each other watching the scenery change from ground view to birds eye as the bucket lifts. When they reach the top they get their five minutes at the top and admire the city all lit up around them.

"It's hard to imagine that each of these lights is someones job or home with their own separate lives and ways of living." Kyoko says her mind running over her own life choices she's made.

"Yeah, it's a nice thought to think with all these people around your definitely never alone. Ren replies his mind briefly thinking about those old dark days where he'd been lost within himself after Rick's death. He unconsciously touches his watch.

Kyoko watches Ren as he replies and he suddenly seems so sad like he'll disappear if she doesn't make some kind of contact with him. She reaches out and threads her fingers through one of his hands bringing him back. He gives her an apologetic smile and she shakes her head giving him no reason to apologize. As they descend back to the ground they sit in comfortable silence Ren once again enjoying the feel of her hand in his. As they get off hand in hand Ren feels an uncomfortable feeling of being watched but it soon vanishes.

Kyoko lets Ren know she is ready to go having to go to work in the morning and they start to head back to the entrance. As they make their way back to Square One where her bike is and his car is parked he asks her about her jobs.

Which she readily tells him and he comments on all the jobs she has and asks why the need.

"I'm living in a rather expensive apartment and I need them all to keep up with the rent. Plus, I don't really have any hobbies or anything to do on my downtime so working is kind of my hobby." She says hoping he doesn't ask why she doesn't just live in something she can afford more comfortably. But he doesn't his mind zeroing in on Square One and his car.

"Do you want a lift?" He asks hopefully.

Kyoko's mind races for an excuse.

"No, I couldn't ask that of you! Thank you, that's very kind but I need my bike to get from one job to the next and I don't think it'll fit in the backseat."

Ren accepts her reasoning and they stop at her bike.

"Thank you very much for taking me to the fair and for the pendent." She says as she touches it fondly.

Ren smiles at her gentle gesture.

"My pleasure, hopefully we can do it again."

Her words catch in her throat.

_'He wants to do something with me again!?' _She gives him an embarrassed nod. They say their goodbyes and she petals away. Her hand instantly missed from his.

Ren watches her until she turns a corner and he loses sight of her. He turns his phone back on as he walks to his car. As his phone is turning on he notices one crucial thing he forgot, her phone number. Ren sighs heavily and muses up his hair in frustration. Vowing next time he sees her to exchange numbers. As everything boots back up to functional he sighs resignedly at the screen. One missed call from Takarada Lory, his boss and non-related uncle of sorts. Ren gingerly presses the phone to his ear as he tries to ready himself for the eccentric man's recorded message.

"Ren! My office first thing in the morning! Who is this mystery woman!?" Lory screams over excited and no doubt very curious since he is a strong believer of all thinks like and love related.

Ren groans his troubles shutting his phone forcefully.

_'I'm gonna kill you Yashiro.'_

As Ren drives out of the parking lot a man steps out of the shadows and kisses his camera fondly.

"I got you this time, Tsuruga." He says to the retreating tail lights.

**A/N: Man even I didn't see that guy coming. Hopefully that curbs some appetites for a bit lol. As usual R&R please I really appreciate all the support everyone's giving. **


End file.
